


Goodnight

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: inu_kaidan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippou has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I had to kill off a bunch of people to get to my intended target. It was either this or rabid ninja raccoons.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inu_kaidan's "Kill Off Challenge," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. No one thought it would be Shippou. Shippou had been planning for months, waiting for the right time to spring into action. Inuyasha had to be the first to go. Shippou couldn’t get to the others if the half-demon was still around. But it was so difficult to get him alone away from camp. One night the perfect opportunity presented itself.

The girls were off bathing by themselves and Miroku was off peeping, leaving Shippou and Inuyasha alone at camp. Shippou taunted the half-breed the entire time by ooing and awing over something he stole from Kagome’s backpack but would not let Inuyasha see it or tell him what it was. Once Inuyasha was seething mad, Shippou took off into the woods with the hanyou in pursuit. Inuyasha eventually caught the kitsue and Shippou reluctantly handed over his prize. Unfortunately, for Inuyasha, it was one of Shippou’s growing statues and his hand was pinned to the ground. Inuyasha spent so much time thrashing around and yelling for Shippou to release him he never saw the hammer that smashed in his skull. By the time everyone returned to camp, Shippou was there by himself waiting, acting scared and complaining that that big meanie Inuyasha had left him there all by himself. Kagome instantly started comforting him.

Miroku had been easier but required more preparation. He was keeping watch while the girls slept, waiting for Inuyasha to return. Shippou made an excuse to leave camp and came back in the guise of a pretty girl in need of Miroku’s help. Once Shippou was sure Miroku was following, he began to run. Miroku was so intent on catching up to the girl he didn’t notice the pitfall. Although, he probably did notice the spikes before they impaled him.

The next morning the girls woke up alone. They were understandably worried about their own safety since Inuyasha had not returned and Miroku and Shippou were now missing. After much discussion, it was decided that Sango would search the immediate area and that Kagome and Kirara would stay at camp incase the boys came back. Little did they know that Shippou was watching from a tree, delighting in how his plan was coming together perfectly.

While Sango was searching the woods, she saw Kohaku and began to chase after him. Shippou knew it was a bit cruel using the guise of the slayer’s brother against her like that but it was the only weakness he could use against her. It was the only way he could keep her distracted enough not to notice the swinging spiked log before it smashed her into a tree.

But that wasn’t enough. Sango had cheated death before. Shippou couldn’t take a chance and just leave her for dead. Shippou quickly began dismembering the body. All he had to do was finish and hide the body and his plan would be complete.

“Shippou, what are you doing?”

But Kagome never could stay put.

“Kagome! I found Sango like this! I’m so scared!”

Kagome just couldn’t believe her little Shippou could be responsible for the bloody demise of her friend, so she picked him up and held him close. And he whispered “I’m sorry” before stabbing her in the neck with a sharpened lollipop stick.

“I didn’t want to do that Kagome. I did this all for us, so it could just be you and me, forever. But you just had to get involved!”

Suddenly Shippou was thrown up in the air. Kirara caught him on his way down. She continued to roughly play with him for awhile before she finally ate him.

The end.

“Please tell another one. Please!”

“Sleep Rin.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru.”


End file.
